


Performing Arts

by Measured_Words



Series: Webercon 2015 Drabbles [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bards, Gen, Humor, Rats, Storytelling, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan’s audience continued to stare silently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performing Arts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Webercon 2015 Dungeons & Dragons "The Villager is You" one shot run by KM.

“When he saw the treasure, the mayor agreed – rats and humans could live together in harmony!”

Jordan’s audience continued to stare silently. The tavern keeper finally came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“Well, sweetie,” he said, guiding her out the door. “That sure was an… interesting… performance, but I can’t say it’s gonna bring in much business. You might have more luck the next town over.”

Jordan cocked her head, listening to the rat that had crawled up on to her shoulder.

“Well I suppose so,” she agreed. “But it isn’t my fault they don’t speak Squeakum!”


End file.
